Restless Dreams
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: [based off Silent Hill series, sight crossover] Mika Seguchi died three months ago...or did she? Touma gets a letter and goes to Silent Hill to find out the truth. Will he find out the truth, or will he be lost in the cult? YukixShuichi, ToumaxOOC, mentio
1. Letters From The Past

Restless Dreams

By: CyborgAngel22

Author's Note: My first gravi-fic! Yay! This fic is somewhat based off of Silent Hill 2 (hence the title), but still keeps to the Gravitation storyline. None of the characters from Silent Hill 2 will be in this, because it's only _based_ on the game, I'm not taking it completely from the original gravitation script. Though, there will be some stuff that comes from Silent Hill 1 and 3. I feel that the original characters in the story need to be related to the cult, so 1 and 3 are good references. There will also be references to some characters from the game, but not much. Two or three OOCs, I haven't decided yet. Yaoi and lots of it! Don't like, don't read!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams, so don't sue me for them! I only own my OOCs!

Chapter 1: Letters From the Past

(Touma's POV)

When a loved one dies, we're supposed to mourn and cry for days. What do I do? I go off somewhere. A place were nobody can find me. When Mika and I first got married, we went to America, and found this peaceful place for us to have our honeymoon. It was a quiet place called Silent Hill. Mika loved the place. It was so slow, not like the busy streets of Tokyo. Now that I come back here, the memories come back. What started me to come here, you ask? I got a letter, a dead person's letter. Following a person's letter that obviously belonged to someone dead is plain stupid, but I need some peace of mind. As I open the car door to the town, I see the cape line, remembering Mika's smile. The thing that got to me was the fact that I couldn't open the gate, meaning I would have to walk and open it from the other side. Everything's so cloudy, and get I get an eerie feeling as I walk down the stone steps. Leaves brush at my feet and my face is wet by the fog. As I began remembering Toluca Lake, I remembered it wasn't this foggy, or rainy. In my opinion, I must've come during the rainy season. I look up across the like to find a small island, a place I never explored. As the water crashes up against the shore, it sounds like the barking of dogs. The trail is so dusty that dirt cakes up on my pants. The trail ends with a rusty gate.

(Normal POV)

Sakano was dashing around the area, trying to make sense of what happened. Ever since Mika's death, Touma had always been a bit distant, but now he had downright disappeared. Shuichi was the first to notice the CEO's absence, since he had always stopped by to say hi to Ryuichi before he went to work, and Ryuichi commented that he hadn't seen the blonde all day. Shuichi had passed it off as nothing, but everybody else was worried. Ever since Mika's death, he had been so quiet. Yuki searched around his office. He sighed as he thought about how much Shuichi whined for him to come. He trashed his cigarette and looked around the desk for anything suspicious. He quirked his brow at an old folded piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up. In the process, he bumped his head. "Dammit!" he yelled

"Yuki?" asked a voice

He looked up to see Shuichi with a worried look on his face. "Just bumped my head." He said

Yuki opened the paper and his eyes widened for a bit, then softened. Shuichi clinged to his arm. "Yuki?" he asked

"I know where he went." He said

(Touma's POV)

As I see it, the town is desolate, quiet, and cold. I don't care much for the weather, only about finding the hotel. The map I have is a bit outdated, as most of the roads are closed off. When I check the date, it's over three years ago, the same map Mika and I used to find our way around the town. I look down and see blood smeared on the street. Looking up from the scene, I see a figure staggering down the street. Smeared blood, something I'm used to seeing, like when I pushed that bastard Aizawa in front of that car. For a split second, I had felt a moment of pleasure from it. I shook the feeling of pleasure from trying to kill someone and followed the blood trail. The scent of mildew filled my lungs and moisture clung to my face. Turning the corner, I noted that all this silence was starting to annoy me. The trail leads to a road, where an old construction site lay. The sound of static leads me straight to a radio. The white noise started to annoy me so I shook it for a bit. Then came the sound of squishing. Turning around, I see this armless freak coming straight for me. I back up a few feet, and it sprays something out of its chest. The ground under me dissolved, and needles to say, I was scared out of my mind. Before I could do anything else, I black out.

(Shuichi's POV)

Yuki raced down the highway and made a sharp turn. I slid to the side and banged me head. I squeaked and rubbed my head. I winced, knowing that there would be a bump there in a couple of hours. Yuki growled and gripped the steering wheel. "I told you to buckle up ya damn brat." He growled

I got nervous and quickly put it on. Usually I put it on when I get in the car, but for some reason, I had forgotten. The only thing that was on my mind was that Seguchi-san was missing. Yuki didn't say much to me. He didn't even yell at me when I burnt my hand from cooking. I had went to bed last night, alone. The next morning, I found my stuff and his packed in suitcases. He didn't' say much to me this morning just gave me a coffee and told me to come on. He screeched to a halt in the airport parking lot and sat there for a moment. He sighed and looked at me, then dialed a number on his cell phone. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel and I was getting nervous. He hissed and pulled the phone from his ear. I could hear a loud white noise coming from his phone. Yuki growled and threw the phone in the back of the car. I was getting scared, and ready to get out. My hand was on the handle of the door when Yuki grabbed my wrist. I looked up to him in fear. He blinked and then turned away, scoffing. "Look, I'm just upset because my brother in law is an idiot." He said

"What did Seguchi-san do?" I asked

Yuki ran his fingers through his blonde hair. I knew this was one of those moments where I shouldn't talk. "I'm going to Silent Hill and I want you to come with me." He said

I just blinked at him. I had opened my mouth to ask him what for, but I just decided to look at him. "This isn't a good time for me to talk to you about it, just know that we need to go there…before something bad happens."

(Touma's POV)

A droplet of water slides down the side of my face and I open my eyes. A blurry face looks down at me and I blink a couple of times. My vision comes back to me and I see a girl with large green eyes look down at me. She had short raven black hair, and red streaks. I try to say something, but my mouth and throat are too dry. "Good, I thought that you were going comatose." She said

She turned away from me and leaned over to the window, closing it. Finally, the saliva in my throat makes me speak. "Where am I?" I ask

"Brookhaven Hospital." She said, "The people found you at the old construction site."  
She takes the cloth off my head and puts in a bowl near me. "Brookhaven Hospital?" I ask, "Am I in Central Silent Hill?"

She merely nodded at me. She plucks a strand of hair from her head and sits in a chair. Gazing at her, I noticed she wore a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She had her belly button out and had a tattoo on her hip, but I couldn't make out what it was. Over her tank top was a white jacket. "Are you a doctor?" I ask

"Me?" she asks, "Oh no, I'm just a staff member."

"Are there any doctors here?"

She looks around for a moment and sighs. "No, the only doctor here died about 30 years ago. It's just us."  
I look at her in bewilderment. She chuckled and sighed. "Not to freak you out, but nobody really lives here." She said, "I'm a college student that hopes to be a doctor. I only live in Silent Hill because Alchemilla Hospital was closed down."

The door behind her opened and in came a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long brown dress that had good trimmings. "How is he?" she asked

The woman's eyes widened, then she had this strange look in her eyes. She turned to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The final one has come…" she said, quietly

The raven-haired girl shoved the blonde hand off her shoulder. "Don't start that again Alicia." She growled, "I've never believed in the same things you do."  
The blonde just shrugged. "Your parents did, and you will too." She said

She winked at me and a chill went up my spine. The raven-haired girl growled and shut the door. "Don't mind Alicia, she's a bit scrambled in the head."  
"What did she mean by 'the final one'?" I asked

"Nothing." She told me

She looked away from me and at the door. "If I were you." She said, "I would get out of this town as fast as I can."

"Why?" I asked her

"Too many reasons. Why are you here anyway? There's nothing here for you!"

I look down at the sheets, my mouth dry. What could I say to her? "I…I'm looking for someone…" I told her

She quirked a brow at me. "There's not that many people in town." She told me, "If you want a place to stay, Jacks Inn should be vacant."

"Oh…thanks…what's your name?"  
"Sam…no last name, just Sam."

(Yuki's POV)

I looked down at my pink-haired lover. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He forced himself into my life, and now I can't seem to get him to go away. I love him, but I don't want him dealing with the same things I do. We're lying here at the local hotel in Ashfield. I won't let him come with me to Silent Hill. He has no idea the reason why I came here. The letter Touma had was a fake, now he was on some kind of wild goose chase, and he suicidal. I'm the only one who can relieve him of that pain, because I know what it means to be suicidal. Touma was the one to save me from pulling the trigger. I remember it like it was yesterday…the cold barrel at my temple, and in that split-second, everything could've been over. But, Touma stopped me, and look at me, a successful novelist. Not a happy one, but successful. Well, I was unhappy until Shuichi came along and reminded me what life was like. He acted like a younger version of me, except happier. I stroke his soft hair as he sleeps next to me. Looking outside, dawn was coming, and it was time for me to go. I wrote a note for Shuichi, telling him that I would be back soon and not to worry. I just hope this time he uses common sense and not run after me.

(Sam's POV)

My name is Sam. I'm a resident of this cursed town. Well, not anymore. I'm a student over in Ashfield, which neighbors this town. When I was a child, my parents would make me go to these damn services. The church raised me on this way, and at first, it was the only thing I knew, but then I began to realize, that this wasn't the way to live. Who made me think like this? Vincent. He was a father at the church, and also the man I loved. We grew up in this pitiful town, and when he went away, I knew I had to get out too. So, I found the easiest job I could find, a nurse. Now, I'm back here to find the truth. I sit in the back, watching Alicia take up the same job Claudia did. It amazes me how each sibling is crazier than the other. I cross one leg over the other and I look at the paintings on the wall, the very rules our teachings are based upon. I don't know how long I've sat here, but my leg was starting to bother me. When Alicia did finish, I had dozed off at that point. When I awakened, I felt her stroking my hair. I slap my hand away and I get up. She snickers and a roll my eyes. "Not funny…" I mutter

"I'm sorry." She tells me, "It's just something I used to do to you when we were younger."  
"Don't start."

She nods and turns away, hands in a prayer position as she walks down the isle. I walk behind her because this is what she does when she wants my attention. It is customary for the priestess to do this. "It is nice for you to return." She tells me, "Are you staying permanently?"  
"No, I just..." I start

I know that telling Alicia my true reason for being here may be a mistake. She is the priestess, and in control of this town. Her knowing my secrets will be a terrible mistake. She sighs and stops for a moment, then walks again. "Claudia would've been happier if you were to stay here." She tells me

"You act like she's still alive." I tell her

"She may be. I may be the only one to bring her out of the darkness."  
I make a face, trying hard not to scoff. Sometimes I think that Alicia has gone crazy like her sister did. I follow her into the hallway, where some memories come back. Some of these memories involve me and Vincent running in here when we were children. I can still remember being beaten for that. She stops in front of a door. "This was Vincent's office, you want to look in here?" she asks me

I quirk a brow and I wonder if she knows what my agenda is. "Do you want to be next in line to be my priestess?" she asks me

I look at her as if she were nuts. There was no way in hell I was staying her longer than I have to. Once I find out what I need to, I'm getting out of here quicker than Dahlia would chase after Alessa's ghost. She turns away from her, walking down the hall. I open the door to Vincent's office and find it very boring. All he has is stacks and stacks of books. On his desk is a picture of me and him, just a couple of years ago. I reach into my blouse and pull out the necklace that had our rings. I rub my fingers over the engravings. They were our pact, our marriage vows, and now he's dead.

(Yuki's POV)

I've been walking for at least an hour, and have yet to find anybody out here. I think I'm in Old Silent Hill, at least according to this old map I have. Before leaving Ashfield, I managed to get a map from some old man named Frank Sunderland. He said I would get killed traveling in here, but I don't think so. He had a small memorial to his son, who supposedly disappeared around here, but I don't believe it. Years before that, there was some kind of fire that destroyed most of the town (AN: reference from the Silent Hill Movie). All these suspicions only want me to be here more. I sigh as I think about Shuichi. I knew he was worried sick about me, and I hope he takes my advice to say where he was. I turn to see a pink-haired boy run into a school. "Shuichi?" I yell

The figure pays no heed and I run after it. Looking at the sign, the school is called Midwich Elementary School. I open it and I immediately hear the sounds of laughing. "Shuichi?" I yell, "Come out you damn brat!"

There was the sound of crying and then the sound of small footsteps. The door to one of the classrooms open. "Alessa!" yells a voice, "Come back!"  
The air around me gets thin and I find it hard to breathe. My footsteps get dizzy and it was that exact moment I was deciding to stop smoking.


	2. Insanity

Chapter 2: Insanity

(Sam's POV)

There are no records. My birth records are missing! You would think with a birth certificate, there would be a death certificate. All records from 24 years ago have been destroyed. I think it's from that fire, but I'm not really sure. This whole cult dates back before Dahlia, and I think she's the reason the town's like this. My parents never told me how Dahlia's house burned down with Alessa in it. People said it was because the boiler blew up, but Dahlia didn't seem so sad about Alessa being burned to death. I remember Dr. Kaufmann acting weird, of course I was only 3 years old back then. My memory's only good because of so many horrible things that happened. The beatings, the burning, and so many scream…Now that I look back, I think I should've died. Looking around at the old records building, I realize that time hasn't really passed here. Everything in Old Silent Hill stays the same. Central changed a lot; it's strange over there, though. A lot of people started disappearing. Many cult members say that it's cursed and that all your sins will be revealed there. I think they're all nuts. I sighed at the fact that I couldn't find anything. Even _my _birth certificate was missing. I leave the building to find Alicia waiting for me, wearing her ceremonial clothes. She was tracing something in the stone steps. She turned to me then looked back. "What are you looking for?" she asked me

"None of your business." I answered

I walked away from her and she was following me. She had this weird look in her eyes. "What are you here for?" she asked

"Internship." I answered

"With no doctors? Come on Sammy, what are you _really _here for?"

I turned around and looked at her in anger. "Alicia!" I yelled, "I'm here for an internship and experience, nothing else!"

"In a records hall?"

"I need to find out who made White Claudia! You know, chemicals!"

"Alright…then maybe you should check the old hospital."

"Alchemilla? Please, I'd be lucky to find anything in that place."  
"You're not afraid of what's in there, are you?"  
"Please, there are no spirits in there."

(Shuichi's POV)

The door out is locked! I try banging and nothing works. When I woke up, Yuki left me a note saying that he went to Silent Hill. I had a bad feeling and went to the door, and found it chained up. I know Yuki didn't do it, because the apartment was four stories up. After finding it chained up, I went to the window, only to find it sealed shut, not because it was nailed, but because I was too weak to open it, or even break the window. Seriously, I banged a lamp against it and didn't even leave a crack. I dropped the lamp once I realized that I broke the bulb. The last time I did that, I cut my fingers trying to unscrew it. Yuki yelled at me so hard, and then used a potato to unscrew it. I felt so dumb for even trying to get it with my bare hands. I bet even Sakuma-san doesn't do that. I walk into the laundry room and hear a strange sound. Picking the broom off the floor, I look at the wall. There's a strange symbol on it, written in red, as if it were blood. A chill goes up my spine and I walk out of the laundry, slamming the door shut behind me. My eyes widen as the apartment room looks decayed in front of me. Then, there was the sound of something banging against the wall. I walk down the hallway, probably thinking it was a branch against the window. It used to happen when I stayed over Sakuma-san's house. I drop the broom when I see a hanged body banging against the wall. I run straight for the phone, but find no ring tone. Everything in the apartment begins to make me sick to my stomach. There were dried blood stains all over the floor. There was the sound of squishing and I turn around to see a two-headed monster breathing deeply. The reason why there was a squishing sound was because the body looked as if it were sliced in half. I scream loudly and it came straight for me, with a loud scream. I fall to the floor, my only protection the broom in my hands. The faces on the monster was that of two children, whose faces were rotting,. The long gray, decaying arms were trying to wrap around my neck. It's claws were so close to my face that when I moved my face to the side, I immediately got scratched in my left cheek. My mind calls out for Yuki, and I knew that he wasn't anywhere near here. I manage to push the monster off me, and I go straight for the bathroom. The monster was on my heels, and I get cut in my ankle. I fall over and crawl into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. I could hear it, banging, trying to get in. I put a chair behind it and look around at my surroundings. The rug was so old that I could see the very dirty tile floor under it. The toilet had dirty water in it, and the sink was dripping the same dirty water. The mirror of the medicine cabinet was cracked, as if someone's head had been slammed through it. I focus my attention to the wall. It had the same red marking around it, as if it were written in blood, but this time, there was a hole there. I peer inside and find a light at the end of it. I trace my finger around the circle and sniffed at it. It was real blood! I was getting scared. When Yuki and I rented this apartment, it was fine. Everything looked the same, though Mr. Sunderland told us to be careful. He said that strange things had happened in this apartment. I didn't want to believe him, and I wished I did. Tears stream down my face as the monster begins to break through the door. "Yuki…" I whisper

It claws for me and I take a step back into the bathtub. I feel the cold water hit m feet, since I've been barefoot since I woke up. I wore nothing but one of Yuki's shirt and the bracelet that he gave me on our anniversary. I went straight for the hole, climbing in. The dirt gets in my hair and on Yuki's shirt, but I don't care, as long as I get away from that thing. It grabs my leg where it cut me and I scream out in pain. I pull hard on the dirt, trying to get away. I was getting leverage, and the dirt was cutting under my nails. I finally do mange to get away, but now my ankle is in pain.

(Touma's POV)

Everything about this town gets stranger and stranger. The owner of the Inn is very quiet, and mumbles things to himself. Plus, there's the symbol on the wall. It looked like it was written in blood, but I could be wrong. The owner nods at me and I walk out of the Inn, shaking my head. My room number, 13, the worst luck ever. As I walk outside, I see that this town is still wrapped in fog. The streets are empty again, and I wonder was that owner even real. His eyes were dead-looking, like he had lost something a long time ago. I was a long way off from my destination, and it would probably take me a couple of hours just to reach it. He said the best way to get there was to take the boat from the park on the lake. I think it was called Rosewater Park. Anyway, I felt a chill as I walked up the road. I knew not too far away was Brookhaven Hospital, where I met Sam, an odd girl, but somewhat nice. I begin to wonder who sent the letter, and was Mika alive. She died three months ago; there is no way that a dead person could write a letter, unless they faked their death. Why was I here in the first place? Mika's grave was untouched, so there should be no reason why I should be here, right? I know the reason why I'm here, to kill the bastard who made this damn letter. Only a few people knew that Mika and I stayed here on our honeymoon. This was before NG got famous, and I was still working with Ryuichi. I heard a faint screeching sound and I look around, finding nothing there. I walk up the street, unknowing of what could happen to me. I mean, the map I have is old, because most of the roads are blocked off. The owner said that the park was across the street, but I couldn't see it. I squint my eyes as I see someone go into the hospital. I run after that person, hoping its Sam, maybe she knows the way to the hotel.

(Yuki's POV)

My head's pounding from this headace...well it's more like a migrane at this point. I sit up and look around. It's dark, and I can't find my lighter. I feel around for a light switch, something. This room in enclosed, and I can't see a damn thing. What I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now. My heart hits a wall as I remembered seeing somebody who looked like Shuichi. I growl for a moment, knowing that he didn't stay put like I told him to. I feel around and felt a doorknob. I jiggle it a bit, and find it locked. I listen, and her footsteps, and I just hope someone finds me in here. "Why do you continue to mock God!" yells one voice

"This 'God' will only bring about humanity's destruction!" said another

"How do you know that! You were never here when it happened!"

"I was here when it happened to Alessa 18 years ago! You'll be making the same mistake as your sister!"

"She was sent to paradise, and I'll do just as much as her to reach it!"

From listening, I knew that there were two females on the other side, both American. "You'll die just like he did!" said the one voice

"What do you mean?" asked the other

"He turned his back on Her, will you do the same thing?"  
"How can I turn my back on Her if I don't believe?"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, I've never believed in Her! How can she do this and be a God and do all this! She must be a devil!"  
"You...you were never like this! It's all _his_ fault! He turned you into a traitor!"

"Are you really willing to sacrafice lives?"  
"Of course!"

"Including the person in the room?"

"He's one of the biggest sinners! His death will help bring Her to life! You forget, She must be born from hatred."

"That's no God, that's a devil!"

There was a scream and I was hit in the face by the door. A woman fell in, with a knife in her shoulder. "You'll go to hell with your God!" yelled a voice

With that, the door slammed shut, and I was once again faced with the darkness. I felt around again and there was the clicking of a lighter. I was face to face with a woman with large green eyes. She had short raven black hair with red streaks. She handed me the lighter. "Just hold it." she said

I did as I was told and she pulled out the knife that was in her shoulder. She made a small squeaking sound, and then sat there for a moment. "Who are you?" she asked

"Eiri Yuki." I answered, "I'm looking for someone-"

"Touma?"

"How did you-?"

"I figured as much. Alicia's so gun-ho in bringing for this God that she's willing to use underlying tactics to get what she needs."

"What is this God you keep talking about?"  
The girl winced as she reached for something behind her ear. She crawled over to the doorknob and began fiddling with it with her hairpin. "My name's Sam and I think I'm starting to see what's going on." she said

The door unlocked and she stood up. I grabbed her arm. "Take me with you." I say

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she told me, "Well, if Touma's your friend, then maybe you can stop this..."  
She opened the door and her eyes widened. Everything around us was covered with blood and other things. There were symbols all over, and some paintings were on the ground. "Shit..." she muttered

She gripped her shoulder and nodded me to follow her. She let go of her bloody arm and pulled out a key. "This office is one of the few places not touched." she said

Sam led me in the office door and locked it behind her. I saw that the office was more like a library. She walked over to a stack of books and began searching for something. "Start looking for something on the seal." she said, "Maybe I can seal it back up."  
"Seal?" I ask

"Seal of Metatron, something…I just need to stop this."

(Shuichi's POV)

The hole leads me to a creepy town. Everything's so foggy I can barely see in my hand in front of my face. Yuki's shirt is covered in dirt and so am I. My ankle is killing me, and it being in covered in dirt didn't help it. I shiver from the cold and I begin walking…well…limping. It was so eerie being in a town that sounded so lifeless. It only made me wonder why Touma took Mika to a place like this. My eyes lit up as I saw a Happy Burger near me. I limp faster to the door. My facial expression drooped, however, when I found the place completely empty. The windows were so dirty that I could barely see in it. I pulled on the door, and found it locked. "This is unreal…" I sigh

I see a shadow behind me and I turn quickly to see a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes smile at me. "Are you lost?" she asked

"Yes…" I answer

Something about this woman was…I don't know…off…She was too creepy. Something about her scares me. Though, I reluctantly follow her around town. Once I find Yuki and Touma, I'm gonna get out of here. There are two people that show up when we go to this area in town. It looks like the docks, but I'm not sure. As I limp while following her, I see the trees seem to open up to her. We reach a boat and the two women begin to row. "I've been waiting for you." She says

I merely nod. I knew it, this woman was completely nuts. I shudder as I feel the breeze from the lake. "When we get to the church, we'll clean you up." She says

I nod and look out onto the lake. We pass an old place, an abandoned hotel. I could see from here, despite the fog, that it was closed down. "Ah, the Lake View Hotel." She tells me, "It used to be such a fruitful place, before it burnt down."

"Touma…" I muttered

I remembered Yuki talking about Touma taking Mika to a hotel in Silent Hill. He said that she ranted so much about it that he threw her out of his apartment. "Oh you'll be seeing him soon." She said

"Huh?" I ask her

"Mr. Seguchi was first admitted into a hospital in town. My friend Samantha is treating him as we speak."

"What happened to him?"

"I can't really say, some of my…fellow followers found him."

"Followers?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough when we get to the church."

My heart was pounding, like I was having a heart attack. Something was wrong, I know it.

(Touma POV)

Brookhaven hospital is way too dark. I could've sworn I saw Sam come in here. However, it looks as if nobody had even stepped in here for years. The place is pitch black and I can barely see in front of my face. I feel as if I were going crazy. Silence has a way of making people go crazy. However, I already know I'm insane. I could hear the pound of my heart as I feel around. I walk in forward, my heels and my heart the only sound I can hear. I feel a cold doorknob and open it. When I open it, I find light on. However, everything in the office looked untouched. I shut the door behind me, the paranoia starting to creep up on me. I look around and find health bottles on the shelf. I examine one, and at the label, White Claudia. Then, I look at the names on the list at the front desk. It's caked with dust, but I can read American…Eddie Dumbrowski…James Sunderland…Angela Orosco…Mika Seguchi. I drop the clipboard and it hits with a loud smacking sound. My hand shakes from both paranoia and anger. When I find Sam, she has a lot of answers to give me! My thigh bumps into the corner of the desk. I growl and kick it. One of the desk drawers immediately falls open, and a flashlight rolls out. It's one of those fancy new ones I saw on some channel in Jack's Inn. I shake it like I saw on tv and flash it on. I'm blinded because the bulb's like a fog light. Where I picked up the flashlight was carved a number: C14. I quirk a brow, thinking this may be something more than a sick joke. I shut the drawer and a folded piece of paper falls out. I kneel down and pick it up. Unfolding the piece of paper, I sneeze an rub my nose. I open and I find it's a map of Brookhaven Hospital. The room C14 was on the top floor, the words '_way to hotel' _written and circled. "Bastards…" I muttered

I opened the door and saw a white coat and black hair turn the corner. "Sam!" I yell

No answer and I run after the person. I get there just in time to see the stairway door close. I sigh and shook my head. As I reach the door, I feel something strange. As if, my insanity were getting worse. I shake it off and open the stairway door. The flashlight I took from the office was a good one, because I could see almost anything. I didn't even have to flash it on an object, I could still see it. The stairway to the basement was blocked off. "Sam, where did you go...?" I mutter

Flashing around some more, I see some writing on the wall. _'Stairway to heaven-straight up the stairs'_ it says. It was written in red paint, or maybe something worse…I don't stay around to find out, because at this point, I'm pretty pissed off. I'm really sick of this joke, and I know that was Sam that just walked up the stairs. There were handprints smeared on the wall and it splatters all over the third floor door. I swing open the stairway door and flash the light down the hallway. I could hear heavy breathing, and I was getting annoyed. This sick joke was driving me crazy! I stomp down the hallway, ready to pounce on anything, and then I see her, Sam, sitting on the floor. Or, at least I thought it was Sam. "Sam!" I yell, "Stop playing games!"

She turns around and I feel like throwing up. The woman had no eyes! Blood streamed down her face and she was crying out in no voice. Her whole nurse's outfit was bloody. I turn around to see another nurse, but this one had no mouth. Another had a decayed face. I trip over the first nurse and my vision becomes blurry. It wasn't fear, but rage. A rage that I had felt not too long ago, the kind of rage mixed with insanity. I wrap my fingers around one of their necks and I felt pleasure by breaking its neck. I grab the scalpel that it was carrying and stab it into the other woman's heart. I turn it so she can feel it, and I can feel the smile on my face.


	3. Things That Will Never Go Away

Chapter 3: Things That Will Never Go Away

(Yuki's POV)

I have no choice but to trust her. She won't tell me what's going on, but I know she knows everything. We're in her car, going to her home in Blue Creek Apartments. It's pitch black out here, but she has her lights on. It worries me a bit that she knows where to go in pitch black darkness, but then again, Sam herself was a bit dark. "You can rest there." She says

"Huh?" I ask

"You're tired. I can see it in your eyes. You must've been looking for Touma for hours."

"I can't rest."

"It's no use going out where you can't see. Even with a flashlight you'll be dead before you even find Touma."  
I growl and turn on my side, looking out the window. Sam was right and I didn't want to admit to it. The only thing I could see was the strange snowfall that came down. My eyes widened as I saw a scene I never thought I'd see again. There I was, a smaller version of me…hold him…the bastard named Yuki Kitazawa. "Don't let it get to you." Said a voice

Sam had snapped me out of my vision. I looked over at her, still cold-faced, but I quirked a brow. "Silent Hill has a way of bringing out things about our past that we don't want to see." She says

I sigh and sit up in the chair. "How do you know so much?" I ask her

"What?" she asks me

"Silent Hill. How do you know so much?"  
For about five minutes she says nothing to me. She turns a corner, then goes up three blocks. She pulls to a stop. Sam bends under the seat and pulls a sliver gun from under her seat. "Stay by me, those things are out there." She tells me

I nod, but I don't believe her. I haven't seen anything since I've woken up, except for a lot of cult writings and bullshit I've never heard before. I get out of the car and something wraps around my neck. I feel like the bones in my neck are about to break, and then I hear the gunshot. An arm grabs me and I hear a gate open and close. "We're not safe yet." Said a familiar voice

I knew it was Sam. There was the jingling of keys, then I see a light. The door to the apartment. She shoves me in and shoots another creature. She then shuts it and locks it tight. My head's spinning from what just happened. I hear footsteps and turn around to see people armed with weapons. A man, with gray hair and blue eyes drops his bat. "Jesus Sammy you could've warned us!" he said

"Sorry about that Marco." She said

I get up and I receive suspicious stares. The one named Marco steps towards me and points his bat, his aluminum bat, in my face. "Who are you?" he asked

"His name's Yuki." Answered Sam, "You know, Eiri Yuki the writer? Alicia's called his friend here and he's trying to get him back."

I smack the bat out of my face. "I know him!" says a voice

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes comes out of the crowd. She's wearing a denim jumper and has her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Mary used to talk about you all the time." She said

"Mary?" I ask

"Laura," starts Sam, "Not everybody knows Mary. And I suggest we all go upstairs before they discover we're here. Too much noise attracts them."  
The people grumble and walk away. Laura skips up the stairs. Marco gives me a cold look, and then looks at Sam. "You can't save everybody." He says

"You tried to save James." She retorts

Marco looks back at me. "If I were you, I'd forget about your friend."  
With that he leaves. Part of me just wants to kick his ass, but I just restrain myself. "Don't mind Marco." Sam tells me, "He's lost his entire family to order. In fact, most of us has."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

Sam just shakes her head and goes up the stairs. As I follow, I find out that this apartment is run-down. All the windows and doors were boarded up. When we got into the hallway of the third floor, I find one hallway blocked off. I stop to see what was on the other side. "Stay away from there." Sam tells me, "The creatures got in and we had to block it off from there. In fact, stay off the roof."

I follow her, curious of what these creatures were. She opens her apartment and I find it surprisingly clean for an abandoned complex. Sam locks the door behind me and I look around again. On the couch was a teddy bear, the armchair had a blanket on it. I turn on the tv, but only to find static. "Nothing works when it's pitch black out." She says, "Don't even bother trying to find a channel."

I turn it off, sighing as I flop in the chair. I hear running water, and then the sound of something. Sam walks in, but this time she's wearing nothing but a tank top and her panties. "How do you like your coffee?" she asks me

"Black." I answer

She turns back around and goes into the kitchen. My body's anxious. I want to find Touma, but I'm worried about Shuichi. I wonder if he's out there looking for me right now. I know the brat didn't stay in the apartment in Ashfield, I just hope he wasn't dumb enough to follow me here. A picture gets my eye and I get up to see it. In the picture was man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. "I never did answer your question." Says Sam

She surprises me as she hands me a cup of coffee. She looks at the picture I was holding and smiles. "Vincent, my husband." She says

She turns away from me and drinks from the cup. Sam sighs and sits on the couch. I put the picture down, sitting in the armchair. "I was born and raised here in Silent Hill. I was born in that horrible place…the wish house…there, I met Vincent….

_(Flashback)_

_A small Sam cries her eyes out in a corner. She had just been beaten for pushing a person and the cuts on her back were stinging. When Dahlia applied the iodine, she made sure that it hurt. The large white, t-shirt was cut in the back. Her hair hung over her face, and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. The caretaker of the wish house would beat her more if she were to do that. She could remember him yelling that her parents were traitors, and that she didn't follow them, then she'd burn like they did. Sam could remember her parents screams as they were burned to death. She cried even more and clutched her body closer. "They want you to crack." Said a voice_

_Sam looked up and saw an opening to the other side. She crawled over and saw a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had broken glasses on, and he looked older than she did. "Who are you?" she asked_

"_My name's Vince." He answered, "I've lived here all my life and I know what they want."_

"_Who's they?"_

"_Why am I bothering with you? How old are you? 6? 7?"_

"_I'm 9 years old."  
"You sure are skinny for a 9 year old."_

"_Shut up! You're probably younger than me!"_

"_I'm 12, and if you don't listen, you'll become like them."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Sam stopped talking for a moment and looked over at the picture. "We were inseperable from then on." She said, "We went to high school together, but then, Claudia started eying Vincent. I got offended, but then Vincent said he had a plan. He told me to go on ahead and become a doctor, while he stayed in town."

"What plan?" asked Yuki

"He said that he was going to stop Dahlia from making more broken children. He was going to be a priest and stop everything from the inside…then I get a call one day…Vincent used to talk to me every day, and then for two weeks I hear nothing from him…Alicia calls me and tells me that the traitor was killed. I knew she was talking about Vincent. Yuki, there's things about this town that I hope you never find out."  
Right before my eyes Sam started crying. She wiped them away and looked at the boarded up door. "Shuichi's here." She says

My hand grips on the arm of the chair. There was no way that damn brat could've gotten here without help. The roads to the town were completely cut off. "There's many reasons why he's here." She says, "Alicia wants him for something, but I don't know what."

"How do you know?" I growl

"When you're born in Silent Hill, you're given some gifts. I can sense things, and I can sense Alicia's powers. She has some kind of strange power. In fact, she could kill me by just wishing for it. Yuki, I know it's a lot to take in, but just trust me on this."

(Touma's POV)

It's not possible! Looking at me is Mika! She's wearing the nurse's outfit, complete with a small black skirt and a lavender sweater. However, she has blonde hair and red eyes. But I have no doubt in my mind that it's Mika I'm looking at. She looks at me and then puts her white coat on. She puts on a pair of glasses. She puts a flashlight in my eye. "For a second there I'd thought you went comatose." She said

My mouth goes dry. I wanted to call her name, embrace her, kiss her, tell her how much I miss her. For so long I wanted her to see her son, 3 years old and walking on his own. "The nurses said that you just wondered in here." She said

She gave me an awkward stare. "What's wrong with you?" she asks

I embrace her and hear her heat beating. "Mika…" I sob

She immediately pushes me away. "Hey, my name's Niki, not Mika." She said, "I don't know who this Mika person is but she's not me."  
My body racked with pain. All I wanted was to get Mika back into my arms, and this girl wasn't her. In a fit of anger, I shoved the sheets back and got out of bed. Niki pushed me back down. "Slow down tiger." She said, "You're in no condition to be doing any walking."

"I'm fine."

"You have a blow to the head. You're staying put until you get better."

"The hell I am."

"Look, I'm under strict orders to keep you here for at least a day. You came in delusional and attacked some of the nurses here. You've got to go through some psychological tests before we can release you."  
My rage was growing, but I didn't want to cause trouble, or a scandal for that matter. If the press found out I was here on some wild goose chase, my rival companies will come after me. "Well bring in the psychologist." I said

"I am the psychologist." She said, "I'm also a doctor."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm dead-ass serious. Now, can you first tell me who this 'Mika' person is?"

(Shuichi's POV)

I looked at the outfit they gave me. A pair of khaki jeans and a blue shirt. It wasn't like my style, but I couldn't complain. Though, something about this place…just felt wrong. The paintings on the walls of the church all depicted pain, and it started to creep me out. Then, there was the sound of footsteps. It was times like these where I would cuddle up to Yuki, but there was no way to find him. I sigh as I remember his letter, telling me to stay put. It was only a wonder why he never rejected me, no matter how many stupid things I did. The door slowly opens and I feel my head pounding. The walls around me change from the creepy dark rusty colors to a plain white. I look up and I'm in a dressing room. A girl with long raven black hair was wearing a light pink dress with red frills(1). She walked through me and I shuddered. She picked up some light pink lipstick and applied it to her lips. I try to speak, but I feel as if some hands were wrapped around my neck. Nothing came out. The girl heard a knock at the door and in came Alicia, only, she was younger-looking, and her hair was short. She still wore the same creepy clothes. "I beg you Samantha stop this madness." She cries

The girl, obviously named Samantha, turns around and gives Alicia a nasty look. "I told you I was done with it!" she yelled

Alicia grabbed her shoulders. "You'll never get away!" she growled, "None of us ever will! You'll make her made if you continue to do this!"

Samantha slapped Alicia's hands away. She turned away from her and walked out the door saying: "I have a show to do…"  
My head starts pounding and the room goes back to the way it was. What I saw wasn't real…was it? It can't be. That singer was named Samantha…and her dress looked so familiar. There was a knock and in came a follower of Alicia. She was my age, but her face looked as if it were drained. Her skin was pale, and so was her brown hair. It looked as if it could gray at any moment. She wore a long black dress and her collar was tied up to the top button, not like many American women I saw in magazines and on tv. "Mistress Alicia requests your presence Mr. Shindou." She said

I merely nod and follow her. I have a bad feeling. When I pass one room, I see the face of a girl, but she was a ghost. I shake my head, thinking this is all just a mere illusion. I know that I'm back in the apartment, I have to be. The walls around me seem to peel off, and goosebumps rises on my skin. The follower just opened the door and ushered me to go inside. I give her a curious look. "She wants to speak to you alone." She said, "I am not allowed to hear certain things."  
I walk through the door, but keep my guard up. I didn't want to be surprised with anymore freakish things. I saw Alicia, she was praying at some kind of altar. I walk across the room, weary of the strange circle in the floor that I had saw before. I stopped behind her and wait for her to finish. "Do you believe in fate?" she asked me

Her back was still towards me.

(Yuki's POV)

I look at the gun Sam gave me. I had come this far with her, and now she's telling me to find Shuichi. I look at her as she reaches into her bag and gives me two boxes of ammo. I've never been to Silent Hill before, but I was about to get a hands-on experience. She then hands me a map. On the map is a church circled in red. The whole time she does this, she doesn't look at me in the eyes. The look she gave me this morning was one of sorrow, as if she knew what was going to happen. "I'm going to the Lakeview Hotel to find Touma." She said, "When you find Shuichi, be sure to head there."  
She runs away from me, but her face as she runs away will be stuck in my head. It was if she were trying to say goodbye, but couldn't. I open the map and look at her directions. I had to go through the Lakeside Amusement Park. That was Shuichi's favorite thing, amusement parks. I never was very fond of it. I reach in my pocket and pull out the silver lighter that had the picture of us together. He was my whole reason for living now. It usually was just me, but now I know somebody will mourn for me if I die. I turn back to see the figure of Sam disappear with the fog. I wish I knew what she was hiding from me. I run off as well, I just pray that Shuichi is alright…or I won't make it out alive…

(Touma's POV)

Niki stopped her car at the harbor area of Silent Hill. I get out when she does and the smell of mildew fills my lungs again. She silently walks away and I follow her. The window blows, blocking the somewhat clear air from my lungs. A newspaper flies in my face and I pull it away. I look down at the picture on the front page and my eyes widen. It was Sam, but she looked younger, and had longer hair. She wore a performer's dress, but I couldn't know what color it was, because the picture was in black and white. It said: 'Lead Singer Samantha Walker dies at age 22!' Niki snatches the newspaper from me. "Let's go." She said, "I don't like the fog out here." She says

I watch as she throws the newspaper over the guard railing. She was quiet for about five minutes until she looks over at me. "I hope this helps." She says, "We have to go from boat from here."

"Why?" I ask

"The road to the hotel has been completely cut off. This town hasn't gotten good business in years, so the hotel became the only source of business. Once it closed down, the townspeople just closed off the road."

She stops at the boat and sighs. "Do you know how to row?" she asks

I just nod my head and I step into the boat. I help Niki in, and her hands felt like ice. From a distance, I could see a shining light. Salt and mildew catches my nose. I sneeze couple of times and Niki hands me a tissue. Giving her a quick thank you, I begin rowing the boat. Whatever was there, was meant for me to find out.


	4. A Thousand Words

Chapter 4: A Thousand Words

AN: This is a songfic chapter. This will all be in 3rd person POV. I don't own this song. 'A Thousand Words' comes from Final Fantasy X-2.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

Touma coughed as he looked at the Lakeview Hotel. The mildew was filling his lungs form the fog and his throat tickled. Niki crossed her arms and put on her glasses. "This place has been abandoned for a while now." She said

Touma walked to the stairs and Niki just sighed. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" she asked

He just ignored her and she growled. Being a doctor, she had to observe her patients and take note of what they did very carefully. She followed him up the stairs but he stopped her. He gave her a look that even made her think about the analysis she gave about his behavior. From what he told her, Mika had to be dead, so his reason for going into the abandoned hotel to her was absolute insanity. "I'm as serious as a heat attack." He said

His voice was so cold and she felt a chill run up her spine. Touma turned and went into the hotel before Niki could say anything else. He shook the flashlight and flashed it around. He could remember looking in room C14. All he could find was a key. On the tag read 312, the room he and Mika stayed in. He was starting to think that Sam was a stalker. He flashed the light around and couldn't find anybody anywhere. Touma felt as if he were going back in time, walking down the musty halls of the Lakeview Hotel. He opened the door to the lobby and looked around. He could envision the people, the maids and bell boys attending to every person's need. And there he stood, with Mika. They were so happy…look at them now…she was six feet underground and he was trying to find the person making a joke about her death. He heard the other lobby doors open, and he saw a flashlight. This one was different; it looked more like fog headlights than a regular flashlight. He heard the familiar footsteps of high-heeled shoes. He flashed the light and there was Niki. She had a gun in her hand. Touma gave her an evil glare. "I couldn't let you walk around here on your own…" she said, "For a second there I thought you were one of those…things…"

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening:_

_You'll fight your battles far from me..._

_Far too easily_

Yuki gripped his arm as he closed the door to the amusement park. What Sam told him was no joke. There were horrible monsters in that park, and he almost got killed by the haunted house. In the process of running away, he got a deep cut in his arm. Her map was very detailed. He felt strange as he went through the underpass. It was his fear. A fear he didn't feel since the time…Yuki Kitazawa…raped him. The feeling got worse as he approached the door to the church. He thought of Sam, and of her fears, how she faced them, and how she said she'll never fall for their tricks again. He opened the door and was hit with nothing but darkness. He looked behind him and found nothing but darkness as well. Yuki felt around and flicked on a light switch. As he did, he looked below and found the Seal of Samael, or at least that's what he read. Sam told him this seal could bring the world into complete darkness. Of course, he didn't believe in this. He believed in the Shinto religion, just as his family did. He heard footsteps, two of them. He realized that he was in the sanctuary of the church. A woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an all-black dress came out. With her was a cloaked figure. "Eiri Yuki…" she muttered

"Where's Shuichi?" he asked with a flat tone

"How dare you come into this holy place asking where your lover is! Your lover is gone!"

Yuki let his injured arm go and pulled out the gun that Sam gave him. The blonde just tisked at him. The person in a cloak pulled over his hood to reveal himself as none other than Shuichi. Yuki lowered the gun as his pink-haired lover approached him. The blonde woman turned and walked in the back. "I'll be waiting for you." She said

Shuichi nodded and turned back to Yuki. The cold blonde was confused. The way she looked at him was as if he followed her beliefs. "Shu?" he asked

Shuichi's eyes changed to the one Kitazawa had the night he was raped. Yuki felt like he was going to fall over in fear. The memories of what happened to that night flooded back to his head. The pink-haired youth took out his knife and stabbed Yuki in the arm that was injured. Yuki cried out in pain and pushed Shuichi away from him. "Shu, what's wrong with you!" he yelled

"Death to all unbelievers…" muttered Shuichi

Yuki's eyes widened as Shuichi came straight for him again with the knife. The blonde moved out the way and pulled out his gun. It was pointed at Shuichi's head. The pink-haired youth just smiled. "So you _were_ planning to kill me…" he said

Shuichi's voice was so cold, so unlike the Shuichi he came to love. He walked closer to him and Yuki loaded the gun. He wasn't sure that this was the real Shuichi or not, but he didn't like this delusion one bit. Shuichi pointed the gun to his forehead. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, "Shoot me like you did to Kitazawa."

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain._

_When I turned back the pages:_

_Shouting might have been the answer..._

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart_

Touma walked down the stairs with a lot on his mind. Niki said that she would wait for him outside the hotel only if he promised to be out in less than an hour. It wasn't much of a proposition, but it was the only thing that would keep her out. Before she left, she gave him her gun. She said that this hotel was full of monsters, despite the lake that separated it from the town. He was looking for the ballroom. He needed to find the key to open the third floor, so that meant that he had to look on every floor. He heard the sound of voices and put his hand on the rusted doorknob of the Grand Ballroom. It was only out of curiousity that he went down here. Why was a Grand Ballroom down below was beyond him. When he opened the door, he found ghosts of people all over the ballroom. Some were at the bar, others at tables. The candles were light and gave a romantic light to the dark room. His eyes widened as he saw who was on stage, Sam! She wore a light pink dress with red frills, and white knee-hi's with red shoes. Her hair was much longer and she had a pink bow in her hair. She touched one white gloved hand to the mic and picked it up. "I'd like to thank everybody in Silent Hill for coming out!" she said, "I would really like to thank my husband for coming out."

A man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses waved to her. She motioned for the band to start and two backup singers wearing the same outfit came out. The music was slow and romantic (1). The song, however, was abruptly stopped when a younger-looking Alicia came storming in the room. She pointed a finger at Sam. "Traitor!" she yelled, "You dare to mock God for the last time!"

_'Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

The gun slid to the other side of the room. Yuki had no life in his eyes. It only took a second to realize that this was the real Shuichi Shindou talking to him. The wound that was cut open had opened wider, like the back of a shrimp. He was getting dizzy from blood loss and he knew he couldn't keep up the fight for much longer. After he was cut in the side, he fell to the floor. He had lost too much blood, and he was getting dizzy. Shuichi gave him an evil smile and sat on his chest. Dropping the knife, he wrapped his fingers around Yuki's neck. Shuichi's fingers were the same size as Yuki's, despite his height. Yuki's life was draining from his fingers. "Shu…" whispered Yuki

Tears streamed down Shuichi's face, but he felt as if he couldn't stop. One of Yuki's hands touched Shuichi's face, where the tears were coming out. Yuki started crying as well, but no sound came out of his mouth. "I hate you…" sobbed Shuichi

"Shu…" whispered Yuki

The hand dropped from Shuichi's face and he looked as it fell. Something broke inside of him and he let go of Yuki's neck. "No!" he sobbed, "Yuki!"  
Whatever had posses him had stopped. Shuichi couldn't bear to hurt Yuki any longer. The tears dropped from Shuichi's face onto Yuki's. He shook him as hard as he could but couldn't feel anything. "Please Yuki…" whispered Shuichi, "I can't go on without you…"  
Without warning, he felt something sharp and painful go through his back. His heart started thumping and he felt himself fall onto Yuki. "Sinners…" muttered a familiar voice

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Touma walked from the Grand Ballroom confused. He didn't know what to think of this. Alicia had strangled Sam then stabbed her, but it was confusing to find Sam still walking around. She felt like flesh and blood, but he always knew there was something strange about her. What caught his attention was the tattoo on the lower left side of her back. He pushed the elevator door and he heard the whirring of the machines. The sounds of loud footsteps made him look behind. He flashed the flashlight and he saw these creatures coming straight for him. Its skin was peeled over like a door and it had legs. He could see the blood dripping from the opening that was its mouth. It was two of them, and they were breathing heavily. They began to run to him and he open fired on them. The handgun wasn't powerful enough, and only one fell. The other knocked him over and began 'biting' him in his arm. He felt the skin rip from his arm The door to the elevator opened and he heard gunshots. Then, he saw someone's sneak knock the thing over. A pair of thin, female arms pulled him into the elevator. The thing got up and went straight for him. The gunshot went of again and it fell over as the elevator door closed. He was breathing heavily, but he looked up and saw Sam. She wore a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Touma slowly got up and looked at her. She put the gun in her back pocket and gently grabbed his arm. She examined it. "We need to wrap this up quickly before you get an infection." She said

Touma wrapped his fingers around Sam's neck and began choking her. She gasped for air and grabbed his wrists. "Touma…" she choked

"You caused all this!" he growled, "Put it back the way it was! Bring Mika back!"

"Didn't…cause…change…" she gasped

The wedding ring necklace that Sam always carried fell out of her shirt. Touma looked at it and his eyes widened. The rage that was inside of him was taking over again. He immediately let go of Sam and she slid to the floor, gasping for air. "Sam…" he started

Sam pulled herself and rubbed her neck. "Can you keep your anger in check long enough to explain why you're here!" she asked, "Geez…"

The elevator dinged when it got to the basement, however, both of them were up to their ankles in water. Touma quirked a brow. "Why are we down here?" he asked

"For some reason the third floor was locked." Answered Sam, "I knew Alicia was up to something here so I followed her here. I figured she'd be up on the third floor since it was locked, and she knew we were coming."  
The elevator doors opened and they were then up to their knees in water. Touma was now glad he wore his jeans (his only pair since he wears slacks) instead of his usual slacks. "Ugh…" muttered Sam, "This is dirty lake water."

She pulled out her gun as soon as she heard a splash. "Something's here." She said, "Be ready."  
Touma quirked a brow but pulled the gun out anyway. They stepped out, Sam being first. "How do you know so much about this town?" asked Touma

"I was born and raised here." Said Sam, "This town is full of nothing but cult members, and some 'normal' people. It all began such a long time ago…but now the whole town's engulfed in darkness because of it…"  
There was the sound of heavy breathing and rushing steps. Sam cocked her gun and aimed forward. A beast with two childish faces, two pale long arms, and a black furred body came into view. Sam immediately fired three shots while Touma shot two. It laid there on the ground and Touma was grabbed by Sam. She began running. "That thing won't stay down for long." She said

She turned a corner and opened a door, then slammed it shut behind her. Touma jumped when he heard the creature slamming at the door. Sam put a bar on the door and Touma looked around, the kitchen. "It'll back off soon." She said

Sam took her bookbag off her back, now that Touma had noticed it, he did hear a thumping sound. She pulled out her first aid kit and went straight for Touma's arm. She cleaned it with peroxide, and then began wrapping it. Touma looked down at the wedding ring that was on a necklace. "Sam, were you married?" he asked

"Once." She answered, "I'm a widow, just like you."  
Touma looked as she applied more gauze and wrap with a sad face. "I miss him, and I know that he was killed here in Silent Hill. Vincent and I grew up in this town. I was a normal resident, and he was a priest. Our marriage was forbidden, so we got married in Ashfield. Claudia got suspicious so I moved away, getting a small singing career, and Vincent would come and see me every night. It wasn't until…that fateful night when Alicia came in and called me a traitor when our marriage was revealed. Claudia called me an unholy traitor and banished me from The Order, not that I was in it mind you. All of the kids that were born and raised here are often stuck in it.

"Sam…" started Touma

He touched her face with his uninjured hand. She looked up at them and they got close. As they kissed, it was the first time the both of them felt any kind of closure sine their spouse's deaths.

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home, and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

Shuichi pulled hard on the oars of the boat. He looked at the little blonde girl still rubbing Yuki's arm. Her name was Laura, and she said that she was looking for some girl named Sam. She also said that she saw him at her house. She said that Alicia was at the hotel, getting ready for a ritual. When Shuichi asked what it was, Laura just shrugged and said that she didn't know what it was either. The pink-haired singer felt like crying again. He didn't know why he felt like killing Yuki, but it felt good. Then he saw for the first time in his life, Yuki Kitazawa, and he was raping Yuki. Then he realized he was making the same sin as Yuki did, murder. He was only hoping that he would get to Lakeview Hotel, because Laura said Sam was the only doctor there. He looked back at the shining light coming from a distance. "The hotel's close!" she said

The boat rocked and Shuichi was about to tell Laura to sit down again, but then saw Yuki sit up. "Ya damn brat…" he muttered

He was still half-asleep, and Shuichi just sighed. Yuki was back to normal. "Get back to rowing, I need to meet up with Sam." He said, "She's the only one who knows how to get out of this hellhole."

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

Touma opened the door to room 312 and Sam stepped in behind him. Shutting the door, she looked around the room. Touma lightly touched the sheets on the bed, then the dresser. He looked out the window at the foggy lake. "It used to be so peaceful here…" muttered Sam, "This hotel I mean…"

Touma shook the tape in his hand to make sure it was real. He remembered making at tape of himself and Mika when they first arrived here, but he thought he took it with him when he left. "Touma…about that kiss…" she started

"I felt something too." Said Touma

She gave a small smile and then looked at the time. "I'm gonna go on ahead." She said, "Listen, it'd be better if you keep the radio on."

Touma pulled the small white radio from his pocket. "Keep that on so you know when the monsters are coming." She said

She threw him a key and he looked a the label: Observation Deck. "I need to Apagothis, I think I dropped it, and it might be the only thing that will stop Alicia." She said

With that she left. Touma walked over to the tape player and pushed the tape in. When he turned on the tv, he sat in the armchair and looked at the screen. The zoom was going in and out, and Mika was on screen. She gave him a serious look. "Get that damn camera out of my face." She said

_A thousand words..._


	5. Closing the Book

Chapter 5: Closing the Book

(Touma's POV)

My heart pounds with Mika's thoughts in my mind. She wanted to come back, but never had the chance. Then I thought of Sam, and her husband. The cult ruined any chance of happiness she could get. Her kiss was so delicate, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. I walked down the hallways of the hallways of the hotel, hoping that nothing would try to kill me, because I only have one round left. The air is stagnant and stale. I put my hat closer down on my head as water drips form the ceiling. I hear a gurgling sound and ready my gun. I fire off one shot and hear a female scream. I lower the smoking gun and see brown hair cowering in fear. She wore a purple business suit and black shoes. Her nails were painted red and from a distance, was wearing a silver wristwatch. "Mika?" I ask

The woman still cowers towards me, and I run towards her, dirty water splashing on my jeans. "Mika?" I ask again

She looks up at me…red eyes, not Mika. "N-Niki…" she says

I sigh, shake my head, and help her up. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I…was worried…" she said

"I'm fine. I told you to stay out of here."  
"Touma, this place is cursed. We shouldn't be here and you should be resting."  
"Not before I find some answers."  
I turn to walk away and Niki grabs my arm. "You can't!" she yells

Niki's hand was extremely cold and here pull was stronger than any man I've ever fought. I look at her and she gives me a cold stare, like Mika did before she died. "I'm not letting you go." She said, coldy

(Shuichi's POV)

I rub my arms to get the warmth back into them. I had been rowing for at least a half-hour and my arms feel like jelly. I look back at Laura, who was trying to pull Yuki out of the boat. I blow some of my pink hair out of my eyes and look up at the sight: 'Lake View Hotel'. "That's where…" I started

I look back at Yuki, who was limping, and holding on to the small Laura for leverage. It would be really funny to see that now, if I weren't terrified out of my mind and we were back home. Then again, he would call me a brat and probably hit me over the head with his fist. "That's were Sammy is!" exclaimed Laura

I snicker and I feel someone whack me behind my head. I growl, knowing it's Yuki. "Let's go."he said, limping past me

I follow him, but then feel something wrapping around my neck. I choke out for Yuki to help and he turns around. His eyes widen and I pull away from the body. I fall to my knees and turn quickly to look at the person trying to kill me. I ghasp for air and my eyes widen at Yuki Kitazawa, the very man that raped Yuki! "You…you're dead…" said whisperes Yuki

I push backwards, getting mud on the bottom of my jeans, but I didn't care. I was scared of him, because he had to be a ghost to be alive after all this time. We both hear a female scream. "Sam!" yelled Yuki

(Touma's POV)

Niki smiles at me as she caresses my face. We're back in room 312 and I was talking to her. Something just felt off about her, but I couldn't tear myself away from those cold eyes of her. It was like looking at Mika again, but something was off, way off. She stands up and opens the curtains. I could see the fog, and the lake outside. "This is such a beautiful place." She says

I quirk a brow and stretch an arm. It was good for me to have some kind of silence once in a while. "We should come back here again sometime." She said

"Sometime?" asked Touma, "Niki, are you feeling alright?"

"Did you look at the tape we made?"  
I look into her cold eyes and a chill runs up my spine. I scoot back from her as she sits on the bed. She grabs one my hands and caresses. Now, her body feels ice cold. I push her away and as I do, I fall on my butt, on the carpet. She looks up at me in sadness. "Touma?" she asks, "Isn't this what you want?"

I pull out my gun and point it square between the eyes. My insanity was coming back, but I didn't care, I just wanted all of this to be over. She smiled, laughed, and looked away. "I knew this wouldn't last." She said

"What?" I asked

"I knew you would become a cold killer, just like before."  
I stand up and walk to her, gun ready to fire if necessary. "Do you plan to kill me?" she asked

It was then that I noticed that she stared looking more and more like Mika. Her eyes were the only thing that stood out from her appearance. The floor below me was filling up with water and the paint stared to chip off. The windows started rusting over and I couldn't see the foggy lake anymore. The water went up to my ankles and I went straight for the door. A strange symbol appeared on the door and the doorknob fell off. "You can't leave me here!" yelled Niki

I turned to her and she gave me the darkest glare I've ever seen. A tentacle wraps around my neck and I struggle to breathe. Her skin turns to a sickening gray color, and her clothes tattered and worn. Her clothes cover her hair, and Niki's eyes turn black. She hisses at me and strangles me even farther. The water rises above my knees and I knew that I had to get out. I heard a female scream and Niki laughs. "Time to die…" she hisses

(Sam's POV)

I scream as the pike plunges deeper into my stomach. I look up at this red pyramid thing in fear. My heart pounds for a moment, and then I push backwards. It's painful for it to come out, but I need it to come out for me to move. Blood gurgles down my lips and I try to talk, but no words came out. "What do you plan to do now?" asked Alicia

I look at her as she walks past this creature and to the wall, where a window was supposed to be. "Are you waiting for your friend?" she asked

She laughs and puts her fingers in a prayer position, like she always does. "Touma is dead." She said, "You've lost the only love of your life."  
I look at her in disbelief. There was no way that Touma could've died this early. I push harder and hold my breath from screaming in pain. "You're a sinner, all sinners die." Said Alicia

"You…are a murderer…" I said, struggling to breathe

The pike in my stomach is pulled out harshly and I fall on my back to the metal floor. The creature stands at attention over me, the pike over my head. "I would love to kill you." Alicia told me, "But I need someone to birth God. My sister will be revived, once our God is born. You have the pain I need to nurture it's growing stomach."  
My body writhes in pain as something moves inside my body. I raise one hand to see strange markings, as if something were moving through my veins. "Eternal suffering leads to happiness!" Alicia tells me

I still don't believe that the God was inside of my body. I feel like throwing up, but more blood just splutters up. I turn on my body, screaming in pain as I try to move. "Just accept it." Alicia told me, "The pain will go away soon enough."

I could see my skin turning a red color and I struggle to move. I heard footsteps and look up. There was a crying Laura and a bloody Shuichi carried by Yuki. In his hand was a bloody sword. "Good, you've come to your senses." Said Alicia, walking by me

The blonde shoves the crying Laura to the side and Shuichi's body is laid on a bed. Tears roll down my face as I realized that I lost this fight. My vision gets blurry from blood loss and I fall unconscious.

(Touma's POV)

The water is over my head and I can't breathe. The woman I knew as Niki has turned into a demon. The gun I had, had fallen out of my hands. She just laughs, and tells me how horrible I've treated Mika. I knew it my heart that this thing was right. I jeapoardize the love she had for me, for the treatment of her brother. Even when I protected and cared for him, I still ended up being alone. He preferred to be with Shuichi, and I had to step back, and let him make that decision. When I reconciled with his life, I decided to make up with Mika. I was happy with my son, but upset that Mika died from an illness. I opened my eyes to see Mika standing behind the creature. I pulled on the tentacle and the monster yelled at me. I finally was set free when I bit down on it. I pulled on the door behind me and it burst open, water spilling out. I coughed and gasped for air. When a turned around, the creature growled at me. I grabbed the gun from the hallway and shot at it a couple of times. It screamed in pain, but came straight for me. One of its tentacles stabbed me in my left shoulder, making me drop the gun. I slide down the ground, my right arm going for the gun. "Touma…" said a voice

The creature looks at me with Mika's face, but with Niki's eyes. I pick up the gun from the floor with my right hand and began firing at the creature. It screams one last time before falling, taking it's impaled tentacle out of my left shoulder. I slowly stand up and look down at the creature. It had Mika's face, but it's eyes showed nothing but hatred. I growl and began shooting at it again. I kick it a couple of times and fire shots until I run out of bullets. I then break down crying, feeling pain from when Mika died, and when I realized that I had nothing left to live for. "Touma…" said a familiar voice

I look to see a glimpse of Sam, but then it goes away. I smell smoke and mildew, and I get up to walk, despite the pain in my shoulder. The water splashes against my leg and I shiver from the cold. I realize that the corner that was in front of me was gone and what was left was a long hallway. I began walking, knowing that it was leading me to where Sam was. As I walked, I heard voices, many voices. The walls on both sides of me were on fire, and the paintings on the walls looks like bodies trying to break through skin. _"Sam?" _asked a voice

"_Yeah?"_ asked another voice

"_Do you want to get married?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're the priest of the Holy Mother Sect. That's a sin."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Vincent, we can't be married or even be seen together as it is."_

"_I don't care about any of those things, I just care about you."_

"_How will we do this?"_

"_South Ashfield has a church, we can be married there."_

"_What about Claudia?"_

"_I'll handle her. As far as anybody knows, you're Sister Samantha, the second assistant to Sister Claudia."_

"_Sinners!"_

I rub my ear from the yelling. _"You're sinning in the eyes of God!"_

"_Alicia, I love him! He's the person I was destined to be with."_

"_You're the filthiest of us all. You've committed a forbidden act with our Father!"_

"_He's not bound to the rules that you are!"_

I heard a loud scream and stopped. _"You will burn in the hell you started!"_

"_Vin…cent…"_

I keep walking, knowing what I had to do. I push the rusty door open to see stairs, leading to the top. Below, I could see the water. As soon as I made it up one flight, the floor below me fell into the water, and there was no way for me to go back. I wasn't willing to go back, not now. As I climbed the stairs, I could see three figures standing. A drop of blood falls on my face and I wipe it off. My heart pounds, realizing the worst. "Sam!" I yelled

I received no answer and I began pushing my body to go up the stairs. I was slipping in and out of consciousness because of my blood loss, but I didn't care. When I reached the top, the stairs fell away and I looked at Alicia. She was standing over a bed. "Welcome to Judgment Day." She said

I look over at the bed and see a tuft of pink hair. I then turn to see Sam, hanging as if she were crucified. Her skin turning a red color and blood was pouring down her body. "Sam!" I yell

I run towards her and a figure knocks me on my bad shoulder. I look up to see Yuki staring at me, eyes colder than ice. "Nice of you to join us." Said Alicia

I didn't notice her at all until I heard her voice. I struggle to get up and look over at Alicia. She walks over to Sam, who struggles to get free. "You might as well give up and let God have its way." Said Alicia,"Judgment Day is upon us. You are lucky Mr. Seguchi for making it this far. You are going to witness the birth of God."

Yuki raises the sword he has in his hand and swings down at me. I roll out the way, hissing in pain from my bad shoulder. Out the corner of my eye, I see Sam struggling in pain. Thinking of something quickly, I get up and run straight for the gun. Yuki was hot on my trail, and I had to work fast. I grab the gun and shoot at Sam's restraints. One falls, but I'm too late for the other one.

(Sam's POV)

I slump down to one side, one of my restraints gone. I look over at Touma, who is struggling to fight Yuki. Unloosening the other restraint, I fall to the grating, hissing in pain at my stomach. Whatever creature this was, it was going to be born. I look over at Laura, who is crying in the corner. I struggle to get up with the metal grating, but my legs give in. I end up crawling to the girl's position. I vomit up some blood from the pain, but I don't care. "Laura…" I whisper

The girl looks at me and then runs over to me. "We have to leave!" she says

I reach for her and end up grabbing the inside of her jumper pocket. I feel something in there and I pull it out. My eyes widen at the red, shining stone, or pill. It was the very thing that stopped Heather and Alessa from becoming the God, Aglaophotis! "Hide under the bed…" I whispered

The girl just nodded and I swallow the pill. My whole body burns and I splutter up more blood. Alicia looks over at me in horror and runs to my position. "Samantha!" she yelled, "What did you do?!"

I turn over on my side and began vomiting up something. When I look down, it's the body of the God that was supposed to be born. I move away from it, as fear strikes me. Alicia shakes me for a moment, yelling incoherent thoughts, but I was in too much pain to think or care. She then walks over to the creature I spat out, and she does the one thing I never thought she would do, she would swallow it. I feel like throwing up again, but look down at the hole that pierced my stomach. She turns and crouches over in pain. I watch as her skin turns red and I look over at the sword Yuki used on Shuichi. She walks over to Shuichi, who is lyi ng in bed. "I will give him as a final offering…" she said

She didn't see me, but I picked up the sword and stabbed it through her back.

(Touma's POV)

I grab Yuki, who had passed out from the injuries he had on his body. My body was about to give in, but I look and see Sam stabbing Alicia to death. The sword pierced thorugh the woman's skin and blood splattered all over Sam's body. She forced herself to move, as if it were a vengence long past. She then pushed herself up on the bed and looked over at me. "It's finally over…" she mutters at me

I pull my weight and both me and Yuki go straight for the bed. Sam is slumped over, back turned to me. "Sam?" I ask

"I finally avenged the death of my husband." She said

She gets up from the bed and leans on the railing. I could see that the bleeding stopped, but she still had a weak look on her face. "We need to get out of here." She tells me

Yuki gets off of me, somewhat stable, and begins to wake Shuichi. He looked as if he were beaten and tired. Laura crawls from under the bed and grabs my leg. I smile down at her and she smiles back. Sam taps my shoulder and nods over to the window. "Did you climb up here?" she asks me

"There were stairs, but…um…they're gone." I say

Her eyes widen at me and she walks over to the hole. She then looks back at me and screams: "Look out!"

I turn to see that Alicia's body had melted away, and a creature was in place of it. It was a skeletal body with female features, dark wings, and a face of an animal with horns. It growled at me, and prepared to charge, but then a familiar voice called out to it. "Samael!" yelled a voice

I turned to see Sam stare at it. Her body was shaking from the loss of blood, and her eyes were glazed over, and I knew she went into shock. "You've caused us all enough pain!" she yelled, "Leave under the name of Metatron!"

The creature just laughed in her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laura pulling both Yuki and Shuichi to another corner of the platform we were on.

(Sam's POV)

"Just a little more…" I mutter

I stare into the eyes of the beast, hoping that it would keep its sight off of Touma and the others. At this point, I didn't care if I lived or die, because I knew that the others would be free. Laura could be free to live her life like a normal girl, away from this horrible place. It grabbed me and I felt the blood pour even more from my body. I hear Touma scream, but I just turn to smile at him. Blood pours from my mouth and I feel my body being squeezed so hard that my body looses air rapidly. I point my finger to the corner, where Laura is. What none of them know is, I had the same powers as Alicia, to make the world a dark place, but I decided not to. I wasn't as powerful as she was, and I never wanted to cause people suffering. I opened the gate with the last of my powers and Touma stood in fear as he saw my body being crushed. I nod for him to go and he limps, tears in his eyes. As the gate closes, I feel a power radiating from my body. Samael drops me and I cry out in pain. As I look up, I saw the ghost of Vincent standing in my defense. The creature backs away from his light and I sit up for a moment. He turns to me and grabs my head. I feel a bit strange while I do it, because I felt like déjà vu, as if something bad were going to happen. My body is heavy, but I stand there. He opens a gate and we both walk in. The radiating light heals my body, and I feel ten times lighter. He kisses me on his head and I feel sleeping. _"You've suffered enough…"_ he whispers, _"I'll close the gate so that nobody suffers again…"_

"Vincent…?" I asked

"_I'm Vincent, but then again I'm not Vincent. I have become one with the God Metatron. You called out to me."_

The next thing I hear is the voice of Touma. I open my eyes to see myself in the back of a car. He smiles with tears in his eyes and I sit up. I look at Touma, then at Laura, and then at the odd couple that was driving the car. "You were saved by an angel!" exclaimed Laura

"An..angel…?" I ask

My eyes widen and I look back at the road. I couldn't see Silent Hill, or even the sign used for drivers when they drove past the town. "Sam?" asked Touma

I turn and sit down on the seat. I couldn't believe that I avenged my deceased husband, and left Silent Hill alive. "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Laura

She pulled out a letter and put it my hands. "It's…addressed to Touma." I say

I open the letter and the writing was in Japanese. I hand it over to him and his eyes widen. "It's from Mika." He said

ALTERNATE ENDING

(Normal POV)

Touma fell to one side as the ground below him began to shake. He watched in horror as the creature squeezed Sam even harder. She screamed out in pain until he heard a loud crunching sound. Her body went limp and Touma screamed out in pain. He ran straight for her body but a bright light emerged from it. There was Sam, dressed in a white robe. Another being of light joined her and this time it was a male. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. "You won't destroy this world!" yelled Sam

"This world is beautiful and should stay the way it is!" yelled the man

"In the name of Metatron you shall not pass!"

The beast growled as the two beings of light pierce its skin. Touma watched in awe as the creature was beaten by Sam and some unknown person. The creature growled and flew up in the air and the two of them began to pray. A circle appeared under them and Touma could hear the creature growl as it was up in the air. Out of nowhere the creature came crashing down and red chains pinned it down. Its wings were pierced by red spikes and it struggled. It was then dropped below into the water. Sam turned to Touma and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She said, "My soul can finally be free."

"Sam?" asks Touma, "Can't you come with me?"

She shook her head and kissed him on the lips. "I can't go." She said, "I died four years ago, my ghost has been lingering here for revenge. Thanks to you, I can go to the other side."  
"No, I can't be without you." Said Touma

"Touma, Mika wanted you to go on with your life, and with your son."

She reached into her sleeve and handed him a letter. "I couldn't give it to you earlier." She said, "You had to face your sins on your own."

"You have to leave before this place is destroyed." Said the man

"But…what about…" started Touma

"I'll be fine, you have to leave and live your life." Said Sam

With that, he saw a flash of light and found himself in front of the gates of Silent Hill. He looked to see the town disappearing. He heard the honking of his car and he looked to see Yuki in the driver's seat. He got up, envelope in hand, and began to read it. _  
_


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Touma walked down the halls of his company, hearing the usual yelling from his employees. Shuichi was getting on Hiroshi and Sugaru's nerves, and ASK was trying to out-do Bad Luck. He could hear Mr. Sakano's whining in the background of all of this, and K-San's gunshots. He sighed and opened the door to his office. In there, he saw Ryuichi with tears in his eyes, and Sam sitting there with Kumagoro. She was sewing the back of Kumagoro's arm and Ryuichi sat there patiently. She used her teeth to cut the string and she stood up, looking at Touma. "You're back from your rounds early." She said

"You should be resting." Said Touma

"Oh for…I'm fine. A little walking never hurt anybody."  
Ryuichi began whimpering and Sam looked down at him. "Oh sorry Ryuichi." She said

She handed him Kumagoro and he beamed with pride. "Sammy's a good doctor, na no da!" he said

She scrunched her nose at the nickname. Ryuichi insisted on calling her that, even though to her it was a pet peeve. "Just be more careful next time." She said

"Kumagoro said he will!" said Ryuichi, running off

Sam rolled her eyes and looked over at Touma. "Why don't we put him in the loony bin again?" she asked

"Because he is a valuable asset to my company." He said

"Oh right."

There was a knock at the door and the two of them saw Mr. Sakano at the door. He was holding a pink stage dress with red roses on the bottom of it. "Mrs. Seguchi, your dress finally came in." he said

"For the umpteenth time its Sam." She said, "And what the hell am I gonna do with that?!"

Mr. Sakano looked down at her stomach and how big it had gotten. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you-" he started

"Yeah well just put it in my studio." Said Sam

She growled and slammed the door as Mr. Sakano left. "Idiot…" she muttered

"That's no way for a mother of twins to be acting." Said Touma

"It's his own fault. He kept staring at my stomach. Speaking of which, it's not two, it's three."

Touma's face turned pale. She got her jacket and her keys. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Kenji has to be picked up from school with Laura." She answered, "I might as well get them now, after that, I have to record for our new tour. I'm the opening act, remember?"

"That's not for another four months."

"Well I might as well get a head start."

With that, she left and Touma went back to his chair. He turned on the radio to hear Sam's #1 Sanctuary(1) playing.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

To explain all the guides….

Chapter 4: 1- it's the same song as the title of the chapter

Chapter 6: 1- the song is Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru


End file.
